


Vermilion & fake Beryl

by misty_y



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Auditory and Visual Hallucinations, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blood, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Guilt, Hallucinations, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame Twitter, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Injury, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twitter, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?, bbh just wanted skeppy back, inspired by headcanons, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, not canon, some characters will be a bit ooc, some lyrics as sentences, very little fluff, why is their real names used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_y/pseuds/misty_y
Summary: After the Egg incident, all BadBoyHalo wanted to do was live a normal life with his good friend, Skeppy. He swears that he’s fine; promises that he’s okay, but others in the SMP know that he has a serious problem that he doesn’t know of himself.Read tags!!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Hallucinations

BadBoyHalo giggled as he looked behind him, seeing Skeppy trying to speed up his rowing.

  
  


They were both racing each other to go to the SMP and get the rest of their belongings to go back to the island. Bad was ahead for a short amount of time before Skeppy overtook him in their “serious” race, as Bad put it. Small, warm droplets of salty water landing inside of their boat, the sun blaring and hitting their skin, making them feel hot and sweat, especially with them using their arms until they tire. Bad saw their home and tried to speed up before looking slightly up and seeing an ender pearl fly across through the sky, he turned around and saw Skeppy laying down his boat, hands behind his back and smirking before disappearing completely right in front of him. 

  
  


Bad let out frustrated groans and yells out for Skeppy’s name, speeding up his rowing to catch with him. Skeppy just sits down while cackling evilly at him, waiting to hear Bad whining his complaints at him. Bad just huffs and shortly after, he then finally lands on the dirty sand and immediately after starts yelling at Skeppy. 

  
  


“Skeppy, you muffinhead! I said this is a race and you cheated!”, Bad argued, pointing at him. Skeppy just rolled his eyes at Bad, ignoring his gaped mouth, and stood up, turning around to walk away from him. While bickering and arguing, both Skeppy and Bad finally reach the entrance of the mansion, both stopping in shock after finding there to be a huge creator in the middle of the entrance. Both stared at the sign, anger fullying their body: 

  
  


**_Have fun on your vacation <3_ **

  
  


The sign was immediately destroyed by Skeppy, glaring harshly at their now obliterated home, staring at the mess and shambles left behind. Bad glanced at Skeppy sadly before placing his hands on his hips, smiling slightly. He walked next to Skeppy and stared at the house as well, “...Well, at least we now have a reason to leave the SMP right, ‘Geppy?” Bad asked, his confidence wavering, trying to figure out what emotion Skeppy was currently feeling besides anger. Skeppy said nothing, his body still fueled with rage, he wanted to almost yell at Bad but he knew he would never actually do it, too scared of seeing Bad sad. He then thought over what Bad said and slowly nodded, walking over their destroyed house and summoning a pickaxe from his inventory. 

  
  


Bad looked at Skeppy with a questioning look before actually walking over to him and just looking around.

  
  


“Come on Bad, we need to get rid of this house already.” Skeppy finally said, making Bad surprised for a second before nodding quickly and getting his tools to finally mine away their ruined mansion.

  
  


The sun was now setting, various warm colors of orange, purple, and blue filled the sky, signaling the residents of the sunset and that the nighttime will fall eventually. After many hours of destruction, the duo finally had some time to rest and take a nap. Bad had the liberty of building a small but clean shack to prevent any monsters from attacking them in their sleep, both of them have entered and unintentionally placed their beds together, right before Bad was about to get in the bed, Skeppy wiggled his brows and made a suggestive face, laughing hard after Bad just gave a confused look. 

  
  


Both finally laid in bed and immediately fell asleep, exhausted and stressed out from all of the hard work they had done. Their previous land now is clean and filled in with dirt, giving it the illusion that the mansion was never there. It would honestly confuse anyone of its disappearance except for a certain “team” that was stalking them. Dream, George, and Sapnap were watching them from afar, looking over and wondering what was going on. They both tried to come up with some sort of reason to answer their questions but never really coming up with explainable answers, or answers that satisfied them. 

  
  


Dream suggested that it needed to be fixed, perhaps a redesign as well, but George butt in saying that it had to be destroyed, since Bad always has liked that design of the mansion. 

They then decided to wait and see, still questioning themselves and coming up with answers, it wasn’t serious, of course, if Bad had wanted to move, he could! But it was just so sudden for them, especially since Bad has liked the design and land for a couple of years now. 

  
  


Dream then sighed, looking at both Sapnap and George, shrugging his shoulders and letting his body expression do the talking, the other two gave him a sad look, going silent and looking at the small shack built in the middle of the land, “...He still hasn’t…?”, Sapnap started but didn’t dare to say the rest of what he was thinking. The other two seem to understand completely though, Dream patting Sapnap on the back and George just giving him a sadder expression, refusing to think of finishing that sentence. 

  
  


The three then thought to themselves, figuring out what to do before George finally snapped, “Let’s just...throw him in the prison already!” George exclaimed, ignoring the shocked looks of Sapnap and Dream, “I told you he wouldn’t change, he rarely does!   
Either with habits or whatever!” George pressed on, trying to convince the other two. Dream thought over it, trying to figure out the benefits and the negatives of the plan if that’s what they were going to call it. Sapnap grimaced at the thought, his one, and only family member, who isn’t even blood related, behind bars. 

  
  


He knew Bad would feel betrayed and even heartbroken for helping the two, that is if Dream agrees, but he knew George was right, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Dream sighed but nodded, crossing his arms and looking at Sapnap, “Sorry Sapnap, but George’s right, Bad never changes, if he refuses to change on small things then I won’t be able to even imagine how long it might take for him to realize that...you know…” Dream ended, making movements with his arms to explain what he meant. Subpoena knew what he meant, anyone would if they heard of the recent incident. 

  
  


Sapnap just looked away and crossed his arms, giving a sorrowful look before just looking a the ground in front of him, refusing to look at Dream and George, “Whatever, do what you want, just...don’t involve me or talk about it near me.” Sapnap finally responded, turning around and sitting down a nearby tree. Dream and George gave him a sad look, they understood a bit of the pain Sapnap was feeling but decided that they were permitted to continue. They both looked at each other and nodded, walking over the land near the ocean.

  
  


While they were walking to the path, they discussed what they’ll do, trying to speed up their walking to finally reach the shack. They decided to just carry him to the prison, the prison wasn’t far away, it was right behind their previous mansion. After they finally reached the shack, they quietly opened the door, wincing when the door would squeak. The shack was, of course, small. Just two beds in the middle, a furnace, and a crafting table, the outside was filled with chests though with just material and items of the mansion. They both looked at each other and back to Bad, Dream then quietly walked over and very carefully picked him up, George moved out of the way, letting Dream walk out and towards the old path. George looked at the bed where Skeppy was and just sighed sadly, he didn’t like the emotion he was feeling and just wished the feeling of regret, sadness and guilt would just go away. 

  
  


He closed the door, walking to Dream, he looked back once again and felt himself become sadder. He shook his head, continued walking, he needed to stop and just get it over with, he was the one that suggested the idea and the plan, he doesn’t deserve to feel the sadness. If that’s the case, then why is riddled with guilt and regret? George decided to get rid of any thoughts and kept on walking towards Dream, they need to get to the prison before Bad wakes up and tries to figure out what they were doing, they might even fight and argue, that’s the last anyone wants. 

  
  


After a couple of minutes of silent walking, they finally arrived at the prison entrance, George went first, pushing the button and entering the portal. Dream waited for a couple of minutes before he got a private message on the chat, telling him to continue and that the portal was open for him. Dream stepped inside the portal, waiting for another while before he walked towards it again, finally in the prison. George just nodded slightly before he let Dream do what he needed to do, walking behind the counter where Sam would usually be during prison meetings, looking for the keycards, George could just call Sam in and let him do all of the work but he felt as if he was going to bother him so he decided against it. 

  
  


After finding all of the right keycards for them to give them access to open a prison cell, George sighed and looked at Bad sadly. He didn’t want to do this, but he gave them no choice. 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Bad groggily woke up, stretching in his bed and slowly rising, sitting up and looking around. The room was surrounded by black obsidian, making the room darker than it already was, what made Bad panic, though, was the iron door and bars. Bad quickly rose in a panicked state, running to the door, he tried to open the door by pulling and pushing, he knew this wouldn’t work but he still tried. He then noticed that the outside looked familiar, Bad immediately connected the dots and realized that he was at the prison. Bad felt nothing but anxiety and fear, he didn’t know why he was here, he had no reason to be here, he hasn’t done anything that could put him in prison, stealing maybe but everyone does it to the point where it’s the first thing you think of when you don’t have any or certain resources. 

  
  


Bad looked at through the iron bars instead of the iron door holes to see the outside more clearly, his heart dropped to his stomach. 

  
  


**_Blood._ **

  
  


**_Too much blood._ **

  
  


**_There was blood on the walls and the floor._ **

  
  


Bad screamed, backing up in terror, his entire body was shaking and feeling numb, his breathing loud, fast, and panicked, his chest rising up and down at a rapid pace. Bad felt tears falling down his cheeks, he didn’t even know he was crying. He then realized that Skeppy was nowhere to be found, Skeppy wasn’t with him anywhere, Skeppy wasn’t even close to him, was he? 

  
  


“Skeppy!”, Bad shouted out, his voice shaking from fear. He hoped to hear Skeppy’s voice, wishing he was at least with him in this situation so he won’t panic and be alone. Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds before Bad yelled out again, still hoping he’ll hear something, anything! He didn’t care if it wasn’t Skeppy, just as long as he heard someone!

  
  


Bad felt an almost insatiable desire to scratch his arms, so he did. His long, sharp nails scratching and tearing at his skin, he wasn’t paying any attention to how hard he was scratching himself or the pain his body was feeling. He was more worried about the blood he was seeing outside of the cell and who it was. His blood trailing down his arms, deep scratches were made on his skin, unbeknownst to him. Bad ignore it all, fear plaguing his mind.

  
  


Suddenly, insects started to enter his cell, Bad screamed, feeling his fear and terror worsen. Why were there insects in the prison?! And why are they all coming towards him? Bad screamed as soon as he felt a rather large dragonfly land on his bloodied arm, he tried to slap it away but it miraculously dodged it and flew to his shoulders, making him scream louder. His voice cracking from the feeling of his voice becoming dry and sore from the past yelling and screaming. He felt another bug land on his face, slapping me, it was a grasshopper. He wasn’t that scared of insects but something about these...things made him scream and cry loudly. 

  
  


Bad felt his knees buckle and shake, soon he collapsed, the insects either crawling or flying to him. Moths, ants, worms, butterflies, beetles, cockroaches, and flies surrounding him. He felt some butterflies nip into his skin, eating and tearing, ants biting his already bruised legs from all of the punches to get all of them off him. Cockroaches crawling to his face, dangerously close to his mouth, almost crawling in it from the open-access he was unintentionally giving from all of the screams he was letting out. Flies landing next to his ears, buzzing loudly and distracting him, making Bad slap himself all over his face and scaring him more, thinking they might crawl in. The rest were nipping at his skin or just crawling near him in areas he didn’t like them in, either his ears or mouth mostly. 

  
  


Suddenly, they stop. They all crawl off of him and either fly or run off the cell, leaving Bad panting and sobbing. He stared at them, trying to figure out what happened and trying to see if something else would happen but nothing came. Besides Bad’s sobbing and gasps for breath, the silence was filling the entire place. No buzzing and no signs of insects ever came. A couple of seconds turned into minutes, Bad was too scared to look away from the bars, trying to see or hear anything that might potentially hurt or scare him.

  
  


Nothing. 

  
  


Just silence.

He then decided to look at himself, wanting to see the damage the insects have given to his body. He gasped loudly once he saw his skin. Bloody scratches and dark bruises were littered all over his body, no skin was bitten off anywhere on his body. Just his deep, bloodied scratches and bruises. He wanted to cry and scream from the confusion, but he just quietly sobbed, feeling his throat and watered eyes burn. Bad through the iron cell bars and noticed that the blood was gone, did something happen while he was fighting off the insects? What happened to it? Whose blood was it even?

  
  


Bad wanted to ask these questions and know the answer to them so badly, he had tons more filling up his mind every minute, he couldn’t know these answers to his questions because he was alone. Nobody was here, he didn’t even have a clock to see the time but he knew it was past noon, he always wakes up past noon. Sam could be in the prison but he has no way of knowing and didn’t know how to get his attention even if that were the case. He could always break a block, they recently added a feature and an alarm where if anyone breaks anything inside of the prison, the alarm gets called and every guard gets notified. He could break the bars, but it would still take a long time since the slowness effect was on him, his mood was getting worse. He wanted to leave this place. He despises this place. 

  
  


He wanted to run up to Skeppy and hug him so hard that their body starts to ache. He wanted to joke around and go to their island that he refuses to say the name of and race each other for a prize that doesn’t even exist. He wanted to hear him laugh, hear him whine about things he thought were unfair, he wanted to hear him, hug him, run away with him, mine, and build with him. He misses the playful bickering they had, even if he or both were in the wrong. He’d never thought that he’d miss the fighting and arguing, but here he is, missing everything about Skeppy. He wonders if Skeppy feels the same, wondering where he was and trying to look for him. Trying to see any sign of Bad being around, maybe even asking others for help.

  
  


Bad has an inkling of an idea that Skeppy might not even know that Bad is in the prison, he doesn’t even know that he’s one of the guards there, and seeing or hearing Bad being in prison is almost something to laugh at, thinking it some sort of joke, at least, that’s what Bad slightly hopes. 

  
  


Bad shifted and stood up, looking around the cell. Who even brought him here? And why? There had to be someone that brought him here while he was asleep. Bad doesn’t sleepwalk, and even if he did, he still wouldn't have even entered the first portal to the actual prison. Someone must’ve brought him here. Someone who maybe has some sort of grudge on him? But who dislikes him? He’s been nothing but kind to everyone he meets and sees, at least that’s what the people he meets say. He can’t believe Skeppy has brought in here, that’s ridiculous! Skeppy is the most clingy person he knows, excluding Bad himself, one minute away from Bad and Skeppy’s already slightly whining that he’s bored. 

  
  


Bad let out a shaky sigh, he slowly stood up, ignoring the pain but still slightly wincing from it, and limped to the cell bars. He hoped to see someone, anyone but was met by the harsh silence and loneliness. Bad loves any sort of company he’s had, even if the person was a “language muffin” or just quiet, he loved the company. So now that Bad’s alone, he starts to miss the company he has had and just wishes to talk or even just see someone. 

  
  


He’s scared to be alone.

  
  


Whispers could be heard in his cell, Bad looked around but saw no one, the whispers were feminine and masculine, none of them sounded familiar to him, he’s never heard of these voices. Some sounded gruff and rough, some sounded high pitch and gentle, what they were saying was inaudible to Bad though, he couldn’t understand them clearly, too many talking and whispering all at once. He hated this. He hates this. He hates everything that’s going on right now. Why is this happening? None of them were talking with him, they were talking _about_ him. It was frustrating to not understand what exactly they were saying but he knew it wasn’t good, they were laughing at him, he focused to try and listen clearly to what they were saying. 

  
  


_“I can’t believe he got caught! This is too good!”_

_“Fucking finally, am I right?”_

_“He deserves it!”_

_“Just die hahaha!”_

_“What the fuck are you looking at?”_

_“Everyone has to die.”_

_“I’ll tell you he’s lookin’ at!”_

_“Come on, motherfucker, everyone has to die!”_

_“It’s going to be everyone he’s ever fucking laughed at!”_

  
  


Bad wanted to cry, scream, do anything to ignore all of the voices he was hearing. Too many of them were laughing at him. Too many were deriding him, too much animosity. Too many were happy about the arrogated prison time. _Too many._ **Too many voices** _._ **_He hates it. So much._ **

  
  


Why were there so many? Too many young, old, high, low, clear, and raspy, so many showing different emotions and feelings but too many hate him. He despises this. Where were they coming from? Everywhere he looked, there was no one. 

  
  


_“Aww! He’s scared! Hahaha!”_

_“Do you wanna feel pain?!”_

_“Caring never felt so lame!’_

_“Do you wanna take my life?”_

_“Who the fuck are you?”_

_“Fuck you!”_

  
  


They’re getting closer.

  
  


_“I feel safe!”_

_“Oops~ Not there! Hahahaha!”_

_“I guess you got what you wanted.”_

  
  


Too close. Bad can feel them.

  
  


_“Is this a dream or a memory?”_

_“The pain was always free!”_

_“You haven’t learned a thing!”_

  
  


**_“STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!”_ **

  
  


Bad had to say- no, do something. He screamed out, collapsing to the floor, yelling and crying. He didn’t want to hear them anymore. Too close. Too scary. Too much. He had to break his only rule after years and years. Hypocrite. Guilt was washing over his body like an ocean. He’s drowning in his own guilt, trying to swim up and take a breath of air he can’t seem to reach; was it guilt that was drowning him or his own tears?

  
  


The voices seem to quiet down, he hears them giggle; mocking him. Some were too crude for him to listen to, repeating the words he said like a broken record and laughing. He could hear them, they're too close. He hates these voices and how encroaching they were being; mocking and laughing at him for slipping up. He didn’t mean it, he didn't mean to yell. He was scared; felt threatened because of how close the voices were. Bad can’t see anyone, no one is in the cell with him, there are too many people talking; is he imagining things? But why? He’s never experienced this before, did he hit his head? Was he drugged? What is causing this? 

  
  


Footsteps were heard, Bad snapped his head up and ran to the door cell. He looked around desperately, trying to see anyone. He didn’t care if it was the person who put him in here, just as long as he isn’t alone, he’s okay. Bad then realized he’s at the very end of the prison room, right next to the door that would soon lead to the lava prison room, he had a hard time trying to see who it was, the footsteps seem to be getting closer, but they sounded farther as well. Were they even moving? 

  
  


Bad waited for a couple of seconds only for him to realize the footsteps weren’t even moving anywhere, they didn’t sound far but they weren’t even moving further. Bad decided to just call out for them, “Hello?!”. His raspy voice echoed, bouncing off the walls. As soon as he yelled out a response, the footsteps stopped, he waited for another couple of seconds and nothing happened in the end. Was this some kind of sick joke? Just to get his hopes up? Bad sighed and slowly fell to his knees, holding on to the iron door. 

  
  


Those weren’t real footsteps, were they? He wanted to come up with some reason, any reason to explain why that would happen, nothing seems to come up. The person would either leave, making him hear the footsteps again, only farther, or the person would respond and maybe even talk to him and explain why he was here. Bad tried to think of who the person was, maybe Sam? Possibly. Skeppy? He doesn’t know the layout and rules, as well as how to enter the prison yet. Dream? Well, maybe, he did contribute with some of the building of the prison, but that’s about it. Who could it be? 

  
  


The more Bad seemed to think about it, the angrier and irritated he was getting; they put him in here for no reason! He needed a reason to be here, and there was none! If Bad was here because of stealing, you might as well place the entire SMP with its people in here too, if it was because of a grudge, he can maybe try and understand, but, again, he was never on bad terms with people, and even if he was, he’d try to fix it, make them his friend! If it was because of the “Eggpire”, then that’s just a blatant lie, some people can defend him and say that he was brainwashed because he was!

  
  


Fine, if nobody will come here and give him a justifiable reason as to why he’s in prison, he might as well just leave, he’s going to come back here again though because of a prison escape, but, then again, he and Skeppy are leaving the SMP. 

  
  


_Permanently._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Implications of self-harm, hallucinations, and blood/violence (not from others).

Quackity was sweating and panting. His sleeping schedule has gotten worse and worse every night, with consistent nightmares every single time he tries to sleep. Ever since the “Egg” incident and the horrible aftermath, he’s had terrible memories and has changed for the worse, everyone noticed how much quieter and alarmed he’s become recently. Even days after the incident, he still blames himself for something that wasn’t entirely his fault, everyone knows it, he knows it, he just refuses to admit it because of the guilt plaguing his body and mind. 

  
  


The bed creaked as Quackity sat up, the blanket falling off of his shoulders, making him shiver from the cold air hitting his skin; the entire bed was a mess. Pillows were thrown to the floor and the bedsheet below him was slightly moist from the sweat and tears he lets out in his sleep. Quackity just wanted to go to sleep normally for once, if he could sleep for more than six or maybe five hours, he’d be over ecstatic, it would have been the most he’s slept in a couple of days. The room was dark, too dark, he felt as if the dark was trying to swallow him up and drown him with his own guilt and sadness, his thoughts interrupting and distracting the burning pain on his eyes he felt from the lack of sleep, the outside world just becoming background noise as his own voices in his head yell all sorts of accusations to him. 

  
  


He wishes the dark would sometimes actually swallow him up and just end his suffering. 

He deserved it after what he did in the past, all of the arguing, all of the sadness and pain, all of the wars he’s caused and been in; he deserves the pain he’s getting; he’s facing the consequences of his actions. 

  
  


Quackity felt his eyes burn from the lack of moisturization and the bags under them, his sleepless nights making his whole body feel slow and heavy. It was a bit sad for him to admit that he’s quite used to the lack of sleep he’s been unfortunately getting these past few days. He misses his old, lazy self; slacking off and joking around with his friends, going around to annoy some people he likes, or just annoys them for no reason other than to make them irritated. He wishes he could go back in time and change everything that went wrong, change his mind, his actions, his thoughts, everything, but he knows that this will never change. 

  
  


The floor creaked under Quackity’s weight, which was a bit surprising to him since he keeps forgetting that he’s gaining more weight as the days- well, nights go by. He slowly walked over to the restroom across his room, feeling the cold wooden floor touch his feet, making him shiver more. He opened the door, wincing from the light the torch gave off. He entered after hesitating for a while and opened a drawer nearby the sink. A knife. A santoku knife to be more specific. It was a bit rusty from all of the previous uses that involved blood, it wasn’t blood from food or others though, it was from Quackity. 

  
  


Quackity stared at it, looking at the shine it let off and the sharp tip. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s done this, it still scares him and makes him hesitate. He took a deep breath and pulled down his pajama pants, letting them fall to his ankles, he then looked down at himself.

  
  


Hundreds of cuts and scars were littered all over his thighs, some recent and some old, some shallow and some deep, some long and some short. They were all there, making his thighs itch just looking at them, he hated himself for doing this but this was his punishment, if death isn’t going to punish him, then he will do it himself. He deserved it after what he’s done, he deserves what he’s getting, the pain, the sleepless nights, the nightmares, the self-torture; all of it. 

  
  


Quackity spent the rest of the night crying, feeling tear slide down his cheeks and blood drip down his thighs, hearing and feeling his heartbeat speed up every time he looks at the knife and repeats the same action over and over again, what felt like hours have only been a couple of minutes but he hated every second of it. The pain that he felt was starting to become numb, but the itching sensation made it hard for him to be fully distracted from it, Quackity sighed sadly as he took a towel from the sink and turned on the water, letting it warm up for a bit before soaking the towel with it.

  
  


The cold wind whistled through the night, someone could mistake it as a person actually whistling, Quackity paid no mind to it though, placing the warm, damp towel on his thighs, trying to clean up the blood that was sliding down and trying to lessen the throbbing sensation even just a bit. He sighed again as he looked at the cloth, seeing dark red puddles and lines of blood, the cloth increasingly becoming colder the more he stared, he then continued to clean up the rest of his mess, feeling the stinging feeling of pain from pressing a bit too hard. Nobody knew this but himself, Sapnap, Dream, George, not even Karl knew that he was doing this, but he didn’t want to burden them with his guilt and the damage he made to himself, they had their own problems already. 

  
  


Sapnap was trying to look for Bad with George, spending his days and nights wandering around biomes and places never visited before for his father, that was, at least, before they placed him in the prison, George was dealing with Dream and whatever fight they had after the incident, he doesn’t remember; or care, Karl, for some strange reason was having problems with his memory, almost forgetting Quackity and the others, even the SMP as a whole from time to time. They all clearly had their own problems, Quackity felt as if he would annoy them with his issues and guilt, as well as the lack of sleep and consistent nightmares he keeps facing. 

  
  


Everyone changed, not just Quackity, Sapnap was more ruthless, killing more animals that he sees, even the people in the SMP that looked anything near an animal, he started to burn more things down, the biggest fire he caused was a forest nearby, causing many buildings close to the forest to burn down with it, he started to destroy anything in his path, whether good or bad, trying to get rid of his anger and sadness he was feeling inside. George became more serious, refusing to be his old self, saying it was “Useless to do nothing and sleep all day”, Quackity can’t seem to remember, his lack of sleep is making his memory worse, George wasn’t seen as a leader that much, but now everyone seems to hesitates to disobey his orders. Karl just stopped talking altogether, refusing to say anything and becoming more emotional when he sees certain things that trigger him, his chaotic and loud personality becoming the exact opposite nowadays, it’s rare to see his genuine smile. Dream...happens to be the exception, though, but less humorous, now becoming more stone-cold to the others.

  
  


The night passed slowly, the once quiet room was replaced by quiet sobbing as the sun shone through the SMP, the remaining residents waking up or going to bed, everyone has changed. 

  
  
  


\---  
  
  


Blood was splattered all over the door and bars, after what felt like hours have only been six minutes, the iron door having cuts and some scraps fallen from it. Bad has punched, scratched, and kicked through it, hoping that it’ll break soon, he didn’t care how painful it was, he just wanted to get rid of the door. Nobody was at the prison, he managed to remember what day Sam would appear to the prison, it was Sunday, of course, it was his day off! Bad didn’t know whether or not it was Sam or somebody else that put him in this prison, but he didn’t seem to care about that right now, all he cared for was breaking down the door and leaving this horrid place he and others helped build. 

  
  


Bad’s knuckles were in an immense amount of pain, trying to punch through an iron door normally was already hard enough as it is, the mining fatigue made it a worse experience though. Everything burned, Bad was sweating, his arms becoming tired and numb from moving, refusing to rest, he knew if he stopped it would just restart the whole process and he’d have to spend another six- or maybe seven minutes punching the iron door. His throat hurt from the past minutes screaming and yelling, but now he was extremely dehydrated, his breath becoming more raspy, ragged, and uneven. 

  
  


His mind and thoughts were in a worse state than his entire body though; the giggles, the mocking tones, the untruthful noises of freedom of the outside world. He hears it all and hates it. 

  
  


He can’t seem to understand why he can manage to hear the noises of the ocean- yes, he _ is _ in the middle of the ocean, but the prison inside was so quiet, it might drive the person in here insane. Is that what was happening to Bad? Has he been here for so long that he’s starting to hear things that aren’t even real and just a figment of his imagination? He didn’t seem to know. He wants to know, though. He wants to know what, how, and why he’s hearing these awful things that just play with his mind, he wants to know who these people are and why they’re so mean to him. They mock him, laughing at his misery and pain, in both a physical and mental way, they would even chastise him and his appearance for almost no reason. 

  
  


Bad can hear the voices of his friends, almost distracting him of his task if it weren’t for the cackling in the background when he thinks that someone he knows is here. They seem to hear his thoughts also, well, they seem to be in his mind so he can assume that they can know what he’s thinking of. He just can’t understand why they’re so mean to him, has he done something to make them mad- no, has he done something that made him  _ hear _ these voices just in general? What has he done? He just wanted to be with Skeppy, was that too much to ask for? 

  
  


The sound of steel bits falling to the ground increased, Bad furrowed his brows, now that he’s actually paying attention, the door is actually getting close to breaking. His brown, caramel-like hair was moist, the sweat he was getting was making his hair have multiple thick clumps and have a droopy-like look. The door was close to breaking, he was almost free! Just a couple of more punches and he’s free from this literal prison. The blood increased, however, the more punches he gave, the more blood was being let out of his middle and base knuckles, the stinging pain was increasing at a rapid rate the more he focused on it. It felt horrible, he’s punched objects before, but not for this long.

  
  


He was tired, his arms ached to rest but he refused to take a break. He knows what will happen, the door will go back together and he would’ve just wasted his time for nothing. He’d rather let his hands and arms be in pain, bleeding out, and be exhausted than to be stuck in this prison with no one here and have no explanation as to why he was even put here; in his sleep as well, no less!

  
  


The door needed a few more hits and he would be out of this place; a nightmare in Bad’s mind. Bad felt himself smile, grin even. His thoughts going back to Skeppy and what he would do with him. He would run up to him, hug him and cry out about he was so scared and hurt from trying to escape the prison, they would both leave the entire SMP for good, never looking back, especially after that. They would go back to the island no one knows about and live in ignorant bliss, never having to bear or abide with the people in this server. It sounded a bit mean but can you really blame the two? Their home, their build, their pride and joy always being destroyed or killed for no reason, they hated the way some of the members treated them, aside from the Badlands. Even then, the Badlands have already fallen apart, Ant leaving for his boyfriend, Velvet, to another server and Sam leaving himself. The two had no one but themselves, it was everyone against the two, even if they were ignored for the longest time. 

  
  


Bad gasped loudly, collapsing to the ground, his arms and knuckles were in such pain it was hard to describe, not even the mental pain of losing something he loved or the physical pain of drowning or being burnt alive could come close to the pain he was currently feeling. The door. The door finally broke down, Bad wanted to laugh, to cry, to shudder out in bliss from the victory of finally being able to leave, his hard work being paid off wonderfully. The only thing that’s stopping him from feeling all of those blissful feelings was the voices of harsh cackles and loud laughs. Some shadows were coming close to him, he could feel them, their awful touches making him sick to his stomach. They were laughing at him; at his loss. 

  
  


He was too busy worrying about the wonderful euphoria he was imagining that he completely forgot about the most important thing about this prison. This prison wasn’t called the most secure building for nothing; it had traps, doors that only open if you had keycards, vaults, and barriers, the only people who were free to wander over were the prison guards, even then they wouldn’t visit this place as much. This building had floors that needed certain levers and buttons for you to walk across the destined area, so as soon as Bad looked down to the deep, dark pit where the floor should be across from him, Bad knew he was never going to leave this place. 

  
  


This place was for criminals that deserved to rot, even if Bad didn’t do anything morally wrong or illegal, all hope was gone for him, he felt his heartbreak and soul leave his body from the shock and betrayal his mind had given him. He’s totally forgotten about the floor, and even if the floor was there and he could walk away from the cell, there was a vault across him; a barrier preventing him from escaping fully. He was a guard of this building, how could Bad be so foolish to forget about such an important and big factor?

  
  


The bridge to lead Bad out of this literal prison was destroyed, he needed another person to help him cross that broken bridge, and that person could be a traitor. He had no clue if the person, Sam, was even on his side, he was the one that put him in here, wasn’t he? Was that why Sam left the Badlands that one time ago? The replete amount of emotions crashed his entire body, the taunting pointing and execrable laughter ringing in his ears, the laughter, and mocking tones just got louder, all making fun at him from just realizing and seeing his loss, he almost wanted to blame the voices but he knew that they had nothing to do with this. Was this all my fault, Bad wondered, feeling warm, wet tears slide down his face. 

  
  


Bad almost wanted to laugh out in his own pity, spending all that time breaking and scratching the door for that feeling of victory that did not last even a second long. He wanted to show all types of emotions; fear, melancholy, rage, disgust, antagonism, but he felt numb, his emotions leaving his body and just feeling dull inside. The colors of the world were very much there, Bad could clearly see them but he felt as if the world around him was in a colorless state. 

  
  


Bad never had any chance of escape, did he?

  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


Puffy took one last sigh as she finally placed the last block for the building in front of her, she practically built this place herself. The building she was currently building was a small mental hospital, or as she prefers to call it more, therapy. This place could be for people who have any sort of issues, mental or physical, the others call it a mental hospital only after realizing  _ who  _ she was building this mainly for. The only people who bothered helping were mostly Sam but occasionally Foolish would contribute if he was ever around, but Puffy took all of the credit since she came up with the idea and spent days collecting blocks and actually building the place. 

  
  


Puffy walked backwards and admired the building, it was a standard-looking place, with some flowers on the front and sides, the blocks were pearly quartz and some wooden fences, she tried to give it a home-like feel but failed a bit on her end. The size of the building was quite big as well, not as big as some other buildings but big enough for her liking, she felt as if this was enough and looked around the place, it was near Tommy’s dirt hut but not too close to it, pretty much across the McDonald’s. 

  
  


“This is pretty good, Puffy.” A voice spoke, Puffy whipped her head to the voice in surprise before nodding at the person, looking back at the build, “Thanks Sam, I felt like this would’ve taken me longer if it weren’t for you and Foolish.” Puffy replied, just staring at the decor of the building, she hoped this would help him. Sam looked at the building as well, now standing beside her, “Are you going to the prison?” Puffy voiced her thoughts, this was the only reason that she could think of, besides playing Samnook. 

  
  


Sam sighed out in a sad tone but nodded, “Yeah, I heard Dream and George captured Bad and put him in there, for the time being, guess he won’t have to stay long, which is good of course.” Sam responded, occasionally glancing at Puffy, he should’ve expected to only see negative reactions. Puffy furrowed her brows, bringing her hand up to bite her fingernail, Sam sighed at this and looked directly at her, “Puffy, you know it’s for his own good, alright?” Sam wanted to state more but decided to leave it at that. Puffy then glared at the building, still refusing to look at Sam, “But...he doesn’t even know! You’ve seen him yourself! Everyone has! It’s just...wrong…” Puffy managed to mutter out. She was mad that no one bothered to help him, mad at Bad, mad at others, mad at herself.

  
  


She tried to play the hero, completely forgetting that the damn “Egg” was controlling Bad, it wasn’t the real Bad that she knew and liked, and for that, after the whole “Egg” incident, he’s changed, especially because of Skeppy. Sam wanted to argue back but just stayed silent, not wanting to anger Puffy any more than she already was. Sam just shook his head and looked in the direction of the prison. 

  
  


“Well, I’m off to visit Bad and pick him up, do you want to…” Sam faltered, hesitating whether or not to invite Puffy with him. Puffy knew what he meant though and nodded after a short while, “We need him here, this is why I even spent days collecting resources and building this place! So yes, I’ll help you bring him here.” Puffy tried to sound confident but deep down she was scared. Scared of how Bad will react, will he feel betrayed? Angry? Sad? She wanted to try and guess how Bad will most likely react but no positive reaction could be formed in her mind.

  
  


Sam nodded and signaled to her to follow him, now walking to the path that led to Bad’s mansion. They walked in a small silence, feeling a bit uncomfortable from the atmosphere they were feeling, so Sam decided to speak up, “Listen, this wasn’t my idea, alright? I also wanted to talk to Bad and try to get him to understand what he was feeling wasn’t...you know…” Sam spoke, trying to get Puffy to understand by moving his hands. Puffy nodded, still slightly irritated about the unfair “plan” the other two decided to make. 

  
  


“I know Sam, it’s just…” Puffy started sadly, now staring at the empty patch of space where Bad’s mansion would be in a surprised but depressed way.

  
  


“, no one bothered to tell or explain to Bad that Skeppy died to the Egg sometime ago...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! How do you guys like that cliffhanger? ^^ Don't worry, I'm trying to update as much as possible and keep this story consistent! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please spare me in the comments ;;;


End file.
